


You don't know what you know

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Coffee Shop Shenanigans [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Alexander Hamilton wants is to get coffee with his partners, but the newest barista seems to have a problem with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't know what you know

John's hand was warm in his as they walked through the door of the coffee shop, and Alex gave a gentle shove to the other man's chest with his shoulder when Laurens leaned in to press a kiss on his jawline. It wasn't that he had anything against public displays of affection, no, usually he loved them. But it'd already been so hard to drag themselves out of bed that morning and if his boyfriend didn't stop they were never going to get to work at this rate.

The man behind the counter sneered at their display and Alex made a small sound of disappointment. Standing well over 6 feet, with biceps stretching the sleeves of his work uniform and a simply glorious afro, the barista would have been beautiful if not for the ugly expression.

"What will it be gentlemen? Or would you rather spend all day rough housing in the doorway? " Thomas, if the name on his tag was to be believed, asked.

Alex licked his lips, shooting a glance at John. "Rough housing? Is that what he calls it?"

"Oh give the man a break," John slung an arm around Alex's shoulder, guiding him to the counter as he spoke, "He obviously wouldn't know foreplay is."

Thomas denied them a response, but Alex could have sworn he noticed a slight tension in the man's grip on the cash register. "Aaron was much more fun to mess with. Alright, I'll take an americano and my lover here will take a chai latte if you don't mind."

They settled at a side table once their orders had been served, cheerfully going over their plans for an upcoming date night. There was a play that Eliza wanted to see at the Art Museum and John thought it'd be a good idea to surprise her with tickets. One of the downfalls of open communication meant that it was harder to plot, but it was always a good time when they did manage to catch one another off guard and it seemed like an excellent chance to do so.

Details secured, John leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. "I'll go by the box office today during lunch. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Alex promised, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he watched the man disappear out the door.

Alex lingered for another moment to finish his drink and clear their dishes before following, pausing in the doorway to call over his shoulder, "Have a nice day, Thomas!"

* * *

Apparently Aaron really had moved on to greener pastures, and Alex took a moment to feel guilty at the idea that they might have been the driving force behind him leaving. Especially since it meant that Thomas always seemed to be on duty when Alex came around, and it didn't seem to matter who he was with or what he was doing, the man had a way of looking at him as if he was dirt.

"One Caramel Macchiato, please. The small one.  He'll take a vanilla bean frappe. Large with whipped cream." 

Thomas raised an eyebrow at Eliza, before turning to look at Alex, "What? No americano this time?"

Eliza, precious Eliza, turned to smile at Alex before speaking, "See, I told you that you were just being paranoid. Thomas here clearly cares about you enough to memorize your order."

Attention turned back to the barista, she continued, "But don't you worry, Thomas. I don't let him get frappes too often because he can be a bit hard to handle when he gets too much sugar in him. He's just been so good today. I thought I'd give him a reward, or well, the start of one."

Her voice was perfectly innocent, but Alex grinned at the implication, shooting a wink in Thomas's direction. "She'll put all my extra energy to good use, I'm sure. Though, if you're worried- you could always help."

The barista denied him, open disgust on his face.

* * *

Alex didn't usually get coffee when he was alone, favoring instead the energy drinks that he could grab at the grocery store and drink at his own convenience, but he wasn't so much alone as he was waiting this time. Washington had sent him home from work early after the computer malfunctioned beyond hope and it seemed silly to go all the way back the apartment when the plan was for John to bring Eliza here in a few hours.

 "Whatever did happen to Aaron? We didn't scare him off, did we?" Alex asked, leaning against the counter to talk to Hercules.

The manager gave him a look, pushing his order towards him. "Do I even want to know what you did to him that would warrant such a question?"

When Alex only looked away sheepishly, Mulligan sighed. "Burr left because he got the campaigning job he'd been after. Please stop sexually harassing my employees."

"I would never sexually harass anyone!" Alex defended before taking a long sip of a drink.

"So I didn't hear you offering a threesome to Jefferson the other day?"

Oh, had Hercules been around then? "I assure you that me and Eliza were just headed to the gym, Sir. If he took it as anything else-" and then, because Hercules was still giving him that look, "I'll apologize if you'd like. This is the best joint in town and I'd hate to become unwelcome over a bit of teasing."

There was a sound of the bell behind them, and Mulligan cocked an eyebrow. "Nows your chance to do that. Play nice, with Burr gone I don't have enough employees for you to run them off."

Alex turned around, biting back a groan at the sight of Thomas in his daytime clothes- walking straight towards him. "Thomas, so good to see you- would you like to sit down? Enjoy a drink with me?

"What? No one warming your bed today?" 

Thomas placed his order with Hercules and Alex took a deep breath, because really, with comments like that, how was he supposed to behave himself. But he'd meant it when he'd told Herc that he'd hate to have to take his business elsewhere. "My bed is currently vacant, as is my apartment-"

Shit, that sounded like an offer too. There was a sharp cough from behind the counter and Alex flushed. "Because I'm here. That's all I was implying. Can you sit down? This conversation is going to be hard enough without me having to look up at you for the whole thing."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow, probably relishing in the idea that his height unsettled Alex before grabbing his drink off the counter and perching himself on the corner of an armchair. Alex sat across from him on the couch, trying to ignore the fact that Jefferson was still so much taller.

"Look-" Alex began, only to be cut off by Jefferson.

"She deserves better than you. I don't know how you've managed to trick her into sleeping with you- but if you think for one moment that I'm going to help you keep your little secret- you're trippin'."

Did Thomas really think that Alex was running around behind Eliza's back? That might explain the looks, except for of course the one he'd gotten the first day when it was just him and John. "Trick? There was no trickery involved there. Now can you shut up so that I can-"

"I'm supposed to believe," Thomas looked down on him as he spoke, "that a beautiful woman like that is willingly with a street rat like you?"

"You're welcome to try your hand with her if that's what has you so upset with me." Alex snapped.

That comment only seemed to infuriate Thomas more. "And the way you talk about her! As if she's a party favor and not something to be treasured."

"I talk about her," Alex muttered, checking his phone for the time, "as if she's a grown woman who can do as she pleases. Because I respect her."

"Bullshit-"

There was a buzzing in his lap, and Alex glanced up and grinned as John and Eliza walked in, their hands locked. Jefferson followed his gaze and then twisted his head to look between the two, not understanding.

"Alex! I didn't know you'd be here, I thought Washington would have had you up to your ears in work," She said dropping John's hand as she sat on the couch next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder as John perched himself on the closest arm of the couch, mimicking Jefferson's posture.

"I didn't realize the two of you were cozy," John said, sounding displeased, "I'm happy to share the bed with you and Eliza, but if you're bringing him in we're renegotiating days- and you have to wash the sheets in between."

"John!" Eliza chided, "You aren't being very supportive right now."

Jefferson was still staring at them, and Alex would have killed for a picture of how it must have looked to an outsider. John obviously trying to make himself bigger than he was, a protective hand on Alex's shoulder while Eliza curled around his other arm, looking up at Thomas with what was probably patient understanding.

Eliza was always understanding, after all.

"What?" Jefferson finally managed to get out.

"Thomas, I don't think we've formally introduced ourselves," Alex answered, "This is Eliza and John. They're my partners."

"So you knew?" That had to be directed at Eliza.

"That my boyfriends are dating each other? It does help with everything. Though as John said earlier, we don't always date everyone together." Eliza paused for a moment before continuing, "If Alex wants to go after you- well you two can have your time together. Is that what you boys were arguing about when we came in?"

At least, that answered his worry about whether or not Eliza would take Jefferson up if he did hit on her. Alex tried his best to support whoever it was who came into their lives, but there was a line. "Why does everyone think that I want to fuck Thomas Jefferson?"

"You were arguing with him. That's practically foreplay for you," Eliza said fondly, patting his knee.

"I was going to apologize, "Alex whined, "and then he accused me of cheating on you."

"That wasn't very nice of you, Thomas," said Eliza, though her hand never left Alex's leg, "Don't you understand how rare it is for him to apologize?"

Jefferson went to speak, but it was John who Alex heard, "Well, as nice as this conversation is- now that we know that Alex isn't trying to invite someone into the fray- can we leave? We're going to be late at this rate."

"Late? For what?" Eliza allowed herself to be pulled to her feet by John and Alex stuck his tongue out at Jefferson when she took his hand.

"You'll see when we get there love, you'll see when we get there."


End file.
